Going on With Our Lifes
by Shippo025
Summary: Summary: Sequel to ‘The Start of New Life’s’ the group tell how the split up effected them. InuKik, KagKog, MerSan
1. Sango

Going on With Our Life's

By Shippo025

Summary: Sequel to 'The Start of New Life's' the group tell how the split up effected them.

Warning: Inuyasha's part is a little wordy I couldn't help it I needed to get his part down perfect I bet he has a bad mouth when he's mad! Well ON WITH IT!!

Sango

'My life has been great ever since we left Inuyasha, but I fell bad that we didn't give it a second thought. We just up and left we didn't even know what happed between the two until a week later! We love Kagome and all, her wellbeing is as important as Inuyasha's. We Know Kagome was hurt every time Inuyasha left to see Kikyo, but Kagome never stopped to think about how Kikyo felt. Inuyasha left like…what every other week for one night for an hour that's Kagome's pain, but Kikyo's pain is she only see's Inuyasha for what…a night for about an hour or so every other week. Talk about neglect. But as for me I've been doing fine well besides the mood swings. Yea, I said mood swings, I've been impregnated!! 8 months along and the Daddy is none other than Meroku himself! Yea, ever since the split up Meroku has only been true to me! No womanizing! We got married a year ago, and the split up was 5 years ago. We haven't seen Kagome in 4 years, she went off with Koga and Shippo to the wolf den and we haven't seen her since! We hear form Shippo on his monthly visits, yes our little Shippo is grown up he is 12 in human years! But every time he comes he doesn't talk about Kagome unless we bring her up and every time we do all he says about her is 'You'll see'. Oh what I would give to see Kagome again! And we haven't seen Inuyasha ever since the day we defeated Naraku. Yea, we defeated Naraku! We had help from Koga, Kagome, Me, Meroku, Kerara, Shippo, Sesshomaru-Sama, Ah-Un, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. The battle to about…what 14 hours? Or something like that. But we are glad to have him done with, so we can move along with our lives of peace and whatever else we need.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one Sango and chapter two is Meroku its short I mean short it took Sango's part two pages (not front and back) on note book paper and Meroku's isn't even a whole page well I'm gunna give you one of his lines he says 'She's 8 months along and I can't wait until she's had our little bundle of joy!'

I'm out,

Shippo025


	2. Meroku

Meroku

'She's mine! Mine I tell you! Sango is mine and she is baring my children! Well child, but I promos it will be children the next time! She's 8 months along and I can't wait until she has our little bundle of joy! So she can have a whole basket of happiness!

But on with what I think about the split up, I think it went the way it was meant to go. Fait has her own plan but it takes Destiny to deliver the last blow! I don't think Inuyasha and Kagome were meant to be. I think that's why Kikyo was brought back to life when Naraku was destroyed.

I just wish I knew how everybody is doing right know it's been 5 long years I hope they chose the right person. I mean, yea, that's what I mean I want to see Kagome and Inuyasha again and wish them luck on their new lives! Like mine and Sango's well Shippo's too I hope he finds himself that perfect somebody like we all have.


	3. Shippo

Shippo

'My life has been the best in the wolf demon tribe or den. I'm actually being taught the ways of the demon, not only fox, but wolf! Lucky for me a fox demon decided to mate a wolf and live here, what a qwinkydink huh? What I think of the split up is what happens, happens, Kagome and Inuyasha broke up, Kagome moved on, Inuyasha's stuck on his first live no biggie, Yea, Inuyasha's stuck on his old love, well more like stuck with his old love, and the way I know that much about it in 5 years is because when I'm on my way to Meroku's Inuyasha's place is on the way so I decide to 'camp' there. I am old enough to move out of the tribe and live with Inuyasha, but I'll never leave Kagome even when I get a mate we are going to stay at the wolf den. I don't mind taking my secret to the grave; I haven't told Kagome because she might stop me from visiting Inuyasha, he's like a brother to me with the fights and all. But I just wish everyone in the Inu group to have a happy and long life'

The next person is Kagome then Inuyasha Kagome's is sweet!! here's a line 'I didn't even mean to fall in love this time!' i hope u liked it so far!


	4. Kagome

Kagome

'Ever since the split up I've never been so happy. I've found love that loves me back. I was fed up with Inuyasha always hurting me, that's why I left. I didn't even mean to fall in love This time. Yea I fell in love and I'll tell you about that in a min. what I think about the split up is what I told Shippo, what happens, happens, it's over and done with. Inuyasha has his Kikyo and I have my Koga and pups. I have three pups with Koga one boy and two girls. Our first girl, Hatsumi, looks just like me but with her fathers' eyes. Our other two are twins, Hiroha, and Shin, Shin looks like his father, hair and all but has my helpful and forgiving personality, and Hiroha looks just like me but has her fathers' cocky attitude, but I still love them. The reason I haven't seen Sango and Meroku in 4 years is because I've been taking care of the kids and I am pregnant again I'm 3 months and I hope this one is a boy so I have an even amount of imps running around. I left 4 years because I was pregnant with Hatsumi and I didn't know if they would accept the baby being half demon and half spiritual, Koga calls them his evil miko's and monk. I want everyone in the group to have a good life and the best of luck living on their new no our new lives.'

* * *

I know the chapters are short but I have no more to say for Kagome Next is Koga'sI added him in after i got a persuasive review and it is shorter than this one probably shorter than Meroku's and after Koga is Inuyasha and I'm done I desided not to do Kikyo. well

I'M OUT


	5. Koga

Koga

'Ever since Kagome split up with the mutt my live has been the best! And when she turned up pregnant with my baby I was even happier. I think Kagome breaking up with the half breed was a good call for her, I think the dumpster dog would have just hurt her even more if she would have stayed. And a mad Kagome makes a pissed off Koga. But I think Kagome leaving the demon slayer and monk just because she got pregnant wasn't a good idea. I think they can help her more than my tribe does. But that's her issue. I'm teaching the kids and the fox the key to hunting they are doing great, each cub brings in at least two rabbits a day and the fox is already bringing full grown deer and elk. And I'm teaching them how to travel in long distances. For Kagome's birthing of the forth baby the fox and I are going to surprise her by bring her friends. I think she will be happy with that. I just want her and her friends to have a happy life and be with the ones they love.'

* * *

It wasn't long but longer than i thought i was tired and my head hurt thinking of Inuysha's part but one more chapter and i'm done so

I'M OUT


	6. Inuyasha

Inuyasha!!

'You want to know about my life after the split up? It's been hell! I think I've made the biggest mistake of my life! I know Shippo told me something about Destiny and Fait well it's all bull shit! I have to live with this clay bitch who looks nothing like Kagome, I don't know how the hell I got them mixed up but whatever it was its gone now and I wish I had it back! It has been four to five years since I've see the rest of the group, Shippo told me Kagome mated Koga and has had three kids moving on four and that pissed me off to no end! He showed me pictures of them Kagome took at her time in a photo booth she showed me once before, and I had SO much envy inside me I could probably piss it out now! The kids look so much like Koga and her; I wanted them to be me! To look like me and Kagome but like always the gods in heaven AND in hell wanted me to suffer worse than burning for eternity! I'd rather have that than being here! Oh and about me and Kikyo? Well we mated and nine months after that wanted to kill myself! She had twins' two girls. They looked NOTHING like Kikyo! They look like Kagome, Her light brown eyes with a hint of gold, black hair with silver highlights and a pair of cute small dog ears. And I guess the gods had other plans worse than that because they gave the twins Kagome's personality! Loving, caring, selflessness, forgiving! They are three years old still learning how to put together sentences. And they asked a question I even wonder about! WHY THEY LOOK NOTHING LIKE KIKYO! even if I only knew my future I would go through all this pain again to see Kagome happy. Like Kagome said you have to suffer a little get a little. And I'll give up everything to see Kagome happy, even if that means not being with her.

* * *

I know the ending was corny but i didn't want inuyasha to be so mean but i think i did good. my next story is called As We Lay its about Kagome and Sesshomaru in present time its baced off the song by Shirley Murdock its old school tho. but i hope you like it

I'M OUT


End file.
